Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a misfuelling prevention system for a vehicle, and more particularly, to an incorrect fuelling prevention device for a vehicle which may prevent a different type of fuel from being incorrectly dispensed to a diesel vehicle.
Description of Related Art
In general, a fuel tank, which stores fuel required for combustion in an engine, is provided in a vehicle, and a fuel filler neck through which fuel may be dispensed is provided at an end of a fuelling pipe that is connected with the fuel tank.
A diameter of a fuelling gun for dispensing fuel to the fuel filler neck is varied depending on gasoline or diesel fuel, and a fuel dispensing speed is also varied.
A diameter of a fuel fuelling gun for dispensing diesel fuel is commonly larger than a diameter of a fuel fuelling gun for dispensing gasoline fuel.
Accordingly, a diameter of a fuel filler neck for a diesel vehicle is also formed to be larger than a diameter of a fuel filler neck for a gasoline vehicle.
For example, a diameter of the diesel fuelling gun is about 25 to 31 mm, and a diameter of the gasoline gun is about 19 to 21 mm.
Further, a diameter of the fuel filler neck for a gasoline vehicle is approximately 22 mm, and a diameter of the fuel filler neck for a diesel vehicle is approximately 26 to 32 mm.
Therefore, while incorrect fuelling does not occur in the gasoline vehicle because the diesel gun cannot be inserted, that is, only the gasoline gun can be inserted, but a problem with incorrect fuelling frequently occurs in the diesel vehicle because the gasoline gun as well as the diesel gun can be inserted.
The diesel fuel is mainly used in large-sized vehicles in the related art, but the recent trend is that the number of passenger vehicles using diesel fuel is universally increased, and self-service fuelling is increased due to high fuel prices, and as a result, cases in which gasoline is incorrectly dispensed into the diesel vehicle at a gas station has increased.
Recently, as fuelling prices are increased, the number of self-service gas stations where drivers autonomously dispense fuel is gradually increased.
The self-service gas station provides a plurality of self-service fuel dispensing devices so that the driver may directly dispense fuel to the driver's vehicle, thereby increasing convenience for the driver.
However, because the gasoline gun for dispensing gasoline fuel and the diesel gun for dispensing diesel fuel are provided together on a single fuel dispensing device, and each of the two fuel dispensing switches for selecting a fuel type is provided at the corresponding fuelling gun side, there are many problems in that in a case in which a driver carelessly and abnormally selects the fuelling gun or the fuel dispensing switch, fuel is inevitably mixed, and incorrect fuelling occurs.
When fuel is dispensed into the diesel vehicle, a fuelling accident in which gasoline is incorrectly dispensed actually occurs frequently, the incorrect fuelling results in deterioration in output of the engine and damage to the engine, an operation of the engine may be stopped during driving which may leads to a big accident, and the incorrect fuelling may cause damage to devices in a fuel system such as an injection pump.
In consideration of the aforementioned problems, US Patent Application Publication No. 2012/0211489 A1, U.S. Pat. No. 7,661,550 B2 and U.S. Pat. No. 7,967,042 B2 and the like suggest a technology that enables fuelling while operating a stopper only in the case in which the diesel gun having a large diameter is inserted.
However, the aforementioned related arts did not consider the insertion of a diesel gun for a commercial vehicle which has a diameter of 31 mm, and were disadvantageous in terms of a structure and an operation, and insufficient for actively coping with the incorrect fuelling prevention because there is a risk that a fuel dispensing inlet is opened even in a case in which a gasoline gun having a small diameter is inserted.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.